La mejor mamá
by Eimi Blue
Summary: Rose Weasley, al fin se ha dado cuenta de todo y por culpa de un impulso. Reto "día de las madres" foro The Ruins


**¡Para el reto del día de las madres del foro The Ruins! Son las 04:36 a.m. y lo dejaré así tal cual :D .**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todos sus personajes son obra de la genial J. K. Rowling ~ **

_**La mejor mamá.**_

Estaba enfadada, no quería nada, solo correr hasta llegar al comienzo del espeso bosque que la esperaba al final del camino, su cabello rojo se mecía con el viento, mientras sus ojos llorosos le nublaban la vista.

Ojos llorosos de rabia, de odio, de furia y quizás cuantos sentimientos más la agolpaban en ese momento, estaba enojada y era lo único que podía decir

¿Qué se creía su madre para tratarla de ese modo? Ella era Rose Weasley, ya tenía 16 años, ya sabía cuidarse sola, podía tener novio, tener amigos mayores, y salir por las tardes noches, podía invitar a sus amigas a dormir, podía beber cerveza cuando quisiera, podía hacer lo que ella estimaba conveniente. No era un bebé, lo había dejado de hacer, ya no era la pequeña niña.

¡ODIABA QUE LA TRATARAN COMO SI TUVIERA TAN SOLO 7 AÑOS!

No podía controlar su ira y eso la llevó a gritarle a su madre.

.

_- ¿¡Rose Weasley de dónde vienes! – escuchó la voz molesta de Hermione desde la cocina, sentía su pie golpear contra el suelo melódicamente. La pelirroja asomó su cabeza nerviosa por la puerta, mirando a su madre quien tenía el ceño fruncido – son las 12:30 jovencita, que estés de vacaciones de navidad no te da derechos para salir hasta las tantas – _

_- ¡mamá son recién las 12:30! – gritó, encontraba injusto aquel regaño, no podía ser simplemente por eso, pensaba que había visto el desorden descomunal que dejó en su cuarto mientras se arreglaba_

_- para una niña de tú edad no es una buena hora para estar en la calle – dijo en tono autoritario_

_El ánimo de Rose voló del miedo a la ira, ella ya no era pequeña, menos indefensa, era la mejor en su clase de magia contra las artes oscuras - ¡deja de hacer escandalo por nada! – le gritó molesta - ¡no soy una pequeña niña! – frunció el ceño, mientras el tono de su voz iba subiendo_

_- baja el tono jovencita – le dijo molesta la castaña_

_- ¿no puedo decirte lo que pienso ante esto? ¿no me vas a dejar explicarte mis razones? – su cuerpo temblaba en ira - ¡ERES UNA INJUSTA! Haber luchado contra Voldemort no te da derechos para creer que el mundo esta bajo tus pies, estoy casi segura que papá o tío Harry hicieron miles de cosas más, ¡odio ser tú hija! Porque acéptalo mamá, no eres nadie en comparación con ellos – dicho esto, con la frente en alto y su ira hasta el techo se fue corriendo. _

_._

Después de una hora de estar tirada sobre la tierra, comenzó a manejar su enojo, estaba más tranquila y respiraba ya con tranquilidad, gracias a eso comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho a su madre.

Un golpe de culpa le llegó, y se sintió miserable por decirle todas esas cosas, sabía que su progenitora había tenido mucho valor para pelear contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, había tenido valor para mantenerse en pie entre tanta guerra y muerte. En el fondo sentía envidia por ella, porque su vida no estaba convertida en aquella historia adrenalinica que había tenido Hermione, que no había encontrado aun ese romance que dudaría para siempre como encontraron sus padres, y por sobre todo sabía, y lo tenía muy claro, que jamás tendría tanto valor y heroísmo para poder mantenerse en pie como su madre.

Comenzó a recordar muchas cosas, esas noches cuando pasaba enferma hirviendo en fiebre con su mamá cuidándola a toda hora, ¡hasta faltaba al trabajo por estar con ella! .También recordaba cuando había nacido su pequeño hermano y con voz conciliadora su madre le había dicho que "tenía un corazón grande para albergar a las 3 personas más importantes en su vida, Hugo, Ron y Rosie", ese día lloró y la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió cuando se descubrió pensando en cuando pequeña la decía que sería la mejor maga del mundo, y cuando le prometió que podría hacer todo lo que quisiera si se lo proponía.

Suspiró molesta, pero ahora consigo misma, su mamá no se merecía todas esas cosas, se merecía muchas más, se merecía hasta el fin del mundo, y aunque sonara muy poco _cool_ sabía que era así. Se levantó de un salto, limpió sus ropas, arregló su cabello y se limpió sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas viejas. Y comenzó su camino vuelta a casa, tenía muchas cosas que decir, y tenía que pedir perdón.

A medio camino, comenzó a correr casi sin pensarlo, veía a la gente pasar a su lado mientras sus piernas agarraban más y más velocidad. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a su casa con los ojos cerrados intentando acompasar su respiración, quería estar tranquila. Cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta notó que estaba abierta, entró asustada, nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca. Cerró sus manos con fuerza y entró, buscó en el salón de estar y en el comedor, cuando iba llegando a la cocina escuchó el suave tarareo de la voz de su madre entonando alguna canción. Asomó su cabeza de a poco, y la vio, estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que había tomando una taza de café, suspiró para ella misma y entró, haciendo sonar su garganta para captar la atención de la castaña.

- mamá… - la miró a los ojos, mientras la mujer hacia una mueca con sus labios en forma de sonrisa.

- Rose – su voz sonaba tranquila, pero sabía en el fondo que la había herido con sus palabras.

- ¡discúlpame! – chilló mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y luego sonrió, dejó la taza en la mesa y paso sus brazos alrededor de su hija para acercarla a ella – no quise decirte todo eso, estaba enojada, ¡NO LO PIENSO! Creo que eres grandiosa, y valiente, muy, muy, muy valiente… yo no podría hacer todas esas cosas que tú lograste hacer, no tendría ese valor… y quizás te dije todo eso porque yo también quiero tener algo así en mi vida, quiero un amor que dure para siempre como el que tienes con papá, y tener amigos así… quiero ser como tú, tener todo ese valor y amor que puedes dar – le dijo mientras escondía su cara contra su cuerpo, como cuando era pequeña y estaba desprotegida, así como lo había hecho muchas veces – gracias por cuidarme, quererme, consolarme, sonreírme, y todas esas cosas –

- Rosie… - su voz se quebró y la abrazó mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

- te quiero mucho – le sonrió – juro que eres la mejor mamá de todas – dijo antes de abrazarla una vez más con fuerza


End file.
